In The Cat's Eyes
by TK-Oreo
Summary: An exassassin rebels against her own clan and goes on her own search for the ultimate sword. Custom characters, main characters come in!
1. Prologue

-Cypress-

Where would be the best place to start my tale? I believe the best place would be my childhood. I was nomadic, searching from country to country for something I never had. You see, I had been abandoned by my original parents at a very young sensitive age, and not many people wanted to take in a child who had dark flesh and mysterious golden, cat-like eyes. Have no pity on me if that's what your thinking. Nonetheless, By the time of my early adolescence, I had joined a clan of thugs who were known to do many illegal activities. In my eyes, I had found my family. In many other's eyes, I was just a kid getting into trouble because I didn't know any better. Perhaps I didn't. During my time roaming with the clan, I was taught many different weapon disciplines, especially the dagger style, which I favor due to it's convenience in both hiding and it's usage. Because of my unique and remarkable dexterity, I had become the clan's loyal hit man, or hit _woman_, taking out targets, or as the public calls them "victims", quickly and silently without any emotion behind it. For me, it was just a way to survive.

Anyway, at about the age of seventeen, I would say that my thoughts about the clan began to change. Why, you may ask? Was it a sudden moment of guilty conscience? Was I convinced that I would be punished for the sin of killing many and the only way to redeem myself was to cleanse myself and live a life of purity, ultimately making me leave the clan, completely giving up on slaughtering and stealing forever? If that's what you are suspecting, then you obviously don't know me that well. Honestly, if someone had come to me and told me that I was destined to rot in hell for executing "victims", then I would say that Lucifer better save a place for me, because as long as I am alive and the revenue is convenient, I'm not ceasing any time soon. Usually, my targets are people who don't deserve to live, people who have done things to deserve nothing more than death. They send themselves to the grave, not me. Besides, religion just seems like a form of control to me, a way to brain wash and strike fear to make people adhere to what the church wants, which is money and power, the two things the church say not to fixate on in life (can we say "greed", one of the seven deadly sins?). As far as I am concerned, the church is full of nothing but power-hungry hypocrites. Getting back onto the subject, there is a reason why I did change my views on the clan after a while.

When I was let into the clan, there was a man by the name of William who took me off the streets of London into his dwelling on the Island of Great Britain to take me in as if I were his legitimate daughter. At first I willingly accepted him, running into his arms happily, not worried why a man of his age was willingly taking care of a girl my age. I wish I did worry. The moment the door closed, everything began. The beatings, the violence, the rapes, all of the disgusting, deviant sexual acts I had become exposed to, all of it happened in that house, and NOBODY knew of it. Once again, have no pity for me if that is what you are thinking. In a sick way, it has hardened me. I trust no one and for that I am still alive. Anyway, when I had turned seventeen that fiend had become the new leader of the clan due to the death of the last leader and the ranking in our group (he was second to another man who had "mysteriously disappeared"). As much as I hid it, I despised him to the very pit of my soul. I knew he didn't deserve his role, in fact, due to his tyrannical, insolent, impulsive, dim-witted behavior, he could destroy the clan as we knew it.

Well, one day, the tyrannical part of his behavior began to show. He began speaking of wielding a sword that is said to be the most powerful sword in all of the world. A man said to wield it, would be undefeatable. If he could obtain it, he said he would overthrow the monarchy and take the country himself, making him king. It had to be the most absurd thing I had ever heard from him. That's when an idea popped into my head. If it IS the most powerful sword in all the world, and anyone who has it is undefeatable, then wouldn't it be wise if I use it as an assassination weapon? As I have said, my victims don't have a reason to live any longer, and as far as I was concerned, William had no reason to reign or live, and it was my job to put an end to his leadership. As for the other con artists and crooks in the clan, I began to no longer care for them either. They were all too easily persuaded into ways of thinking, and too insignificant to society, not being able to think or do things for themselves. As far as I was concerned (and still am) they deserved to die just as much as our "beloved leader".

After hearing his plans of obtaining this sword, _I _agreed to going out to obtain it. At first he laughed, joking about how ridiculous it was to send a woman out on her own to get such a weapon. I gave him a fixed glare upon hearing his comment. Honestly, I could go out and find that sword faster than any of those idiots among me. Finally, he agreed to letting me go out to find it, and so I was on my way, my dark intentions only hidden behind my cat-like eyes.

Two years have passed since I had left Britain. About a good month ago I had recently heard news of a group of men who were wreaking havoc in Asia, exactly where I was. I figured that it was the clan, either searching for me or for the sword. Those insolent fools. They were going to wreak my plans! I had to move quickly to get that sword, so I began interrogating people in the local town the next day about this legendary sword. Some people referred to it as "The Sword of Salvation". Others referred to it as a "Cursed Weapon". In general, people called it "Soul Edge". It didn't matter what it was called. What I needed to know was it's location. I knew it wasn't in Japan, hinting from the clan's failed search, plus what people have told me about an Azure Knight wielding the weapon out in Europe. I decided that it be best that I start the search out west.

It had basically become a race against them.

* * *

Tell me if you like! 


	2. Silk Road Ruin

Cypress had been traveling west for several weeks. Her butt was aching and she was tired, even though it was the camel she stole that was doing the walking and not her. She probably should've traveled by ocean, she thought, it would have been a lot more convenient. Just when she was having second thoughts of her choice of transportation, she spotted something ahead. A sigh of relief came out of her as she spotted what looked like a ruin. For her, it was finally a chance for her to rest. She quickly jumped off of the camel and walked up to the ruin up ahead, hoping for there to be someone there, or better yet, water. 

She stopped in front of the ruin. It was filled with both eastern and western architecture and had statues of women with what looked like barrels of sand. It was interesting to her. She had also noticed a giant gate in the front of the ruin. as she stared at the gate, she suddenly heard a thud behind her. She quickly turned around, drawing her weapon and getting into her stance. The dagger shimmered brightly in the light. Her cat-like eyes were focused, glowering intensely at the man who dared challenged her. Suddenly eyes went wide. It wasn't a man at all, but a monster. It had a long snout with sharp teeth, along with scaly skin, claws, and a tail. It resembled a giant, green lizard. The creature snarled angrily at her, saliva dripping out of it's mouth. She noticed that the thing had a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. The weapons looked like ancient Greek ones as well. Finally she regained her composure and breathed.

"Okay, if you want a challenge, then so be it…" she said as she regained her courage. With that, the creature charged at her.

The thing jumped into the air and spun, its arms out to strike her over the head. She quickly jumped to one side. The lizard staggered a little after its landing, wondering where she went. A kick suddenly met the thing in the back of its head. The creature slammed onto the ground face first. "Moron!" Cypress taunted. The thing roared angrily and got back up quickly to strike her. The weapons made a loud metallic clang as they met. It quickly spun and attempted to trip her, but she jumped. She landed a good drop kick on his head as she landed. It slammed onto the ground again. The monster got up roaring more ferocious than before, swinging upwards. She swayed out of the way. The creature came at her again with another strike, but she had blocked that one as well. It suddenly started coming at her with combos of strikes, obviously getting frustrated with her. It was nothing to her. She blocked all of those too. This was getting boring for her so she finally, quickly grabbed the thing, lifted it over her head, and slammed him on the ground hard. It was surprising how she could lift things two times her weight considering her size, but she did it with little struggle. It grunted with pain loudly. She began to grab its neck and held him down. It wiggled loose, causing her to suddenly take her weapons and hold the blade to its neck, seeming ready to slit the creature's throat.

"Let me pass or you die!" she demanded. The thing continued to struggle more and more, trying it's hardest to get loose. "Very well…" she growled under her breath, and with hat, slit the lizards throat. She let go of the thing's neck, causing it's body to fall limp to the ground, a puddle of blood surrounding it's limp body. With that, she sighed with relief and put her dagger away. After standing over the body triumphantly for a few moments, she finally walked off to look for water, food, people, or perhaps simply a place to stay for the night.

She was walking around, checking out the ruin when she stopped and pulled out her dagger. She felt an eerie prescience around her, as if someone was watching her as she was walking along. After looking around for someone to come out to fight, she finally put the weapon up and continued strolling along. When she heard footsteps behind her she stopped again.

"Who are you?!" she yelled. The footsteps continued. She could hear them coming from behind her, so she quickly pulled out her weapon and spun around to see…a little girl. The child shrieked with terror.

"NO!!! PLEASE, I MEAN NO HARM!!!" she yelled. Cypress froze, then slowly put away her weapon.

"Who are you?" Cypress growled.

"My name is Azalea…" the small girl answered in a small, diffident voice, "I saw that you killed that giant lizard, so I wanted to thank you."

"You have an awkward way of approaching people, little girl," Cypress said in a somewhat calmer voice, "Exactly how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen,"

"Too young to be alone," Cypress added. The girl finally showed some backbone.

"Not too young, just young enough." The girl said, trying to add some roughness to her voice. Cypress smirked at the girls failed attempt to intimidate her. She was too minute to even be considered a threat. To her, it was somewhat cute.

"Well, listen. If I were you, I would just go home. This place is too dangerous for kids like you to just run around on little pretend adventures." Cypress continued.

"This is home to me…" the girl answered back. Cypress stopped and stared at her with an expression of shock.

"You mean you lived with that creature?!"

"Well, it is the only shelter I could find out here. I was staying in a small, hidden area to hide from that thing, but now that you killed that thing, I am free to roam where I want around here." She said.

"I see," Cypress said, "But…where are your parents?"

"In Ireland…" she answered.

"Ireland?" Cypress asked. The girl nodded. Cypress looked at the girl for a while. She looked to be from the middle east. She didn't seem to have a drop of Irish blood in her. Finally Cypress shrugged.

"Why are you here?" The girl asked, now getting curious of this mysterious, dark stranger with cat eyes. Cypress sighed and spoke.

"Business reasons you wouldn't understand." She answered.

"Where will you be heading?"

"Not near Ireland if that's where you are thinking." Cypress answered back harshly.

"I just want to go back to Europe." The girl said back. Cypress stopped and looked at her. Normally she wasn't the type to want to help others, but then again, the poor girl was left all alone with no one to protect her. Finally, Cypress sighed and scratched the back of her head. Hell, if there was a God and karma was real, it wouldn't hurt to be humane to at least ONE person in her life time.

"So do you want me to take you back home?" Cypress asked. The girl nodded.

"Okay, after you point me to any source of food or water here, I'll take you home, okay?"

With that, the girl willingly lead her to the oasis nearby.


End file.
